Can We Fix It? (song)
Can We Fix It? is a song that is based around Bob and the Can-do Crew, and is featured in the show's opening. The song was written by Paul K. Joyce and performed by Neil Morrissey in the UK dub. It was later remixed and re-recorded with extended lyrics and released as part of Bob the Builder: The Album. The album version reached Number 1 on the UK singles chart in 2000. Lyrics UK opening version :Bob the Builder, can we fix it? :Bob the Builder, yes, we can! :Scoop, Muck, and Dizzy, and Roley too :Lofty and Wendy join the crew :Bob and the gang have so much fun :Working together, they get the job done :Bob the Builder, can we fix it? :Bob the Builder, yes, we can! (Lofty: "I think so!") :Pilchard and Bird, Travis and Spud :Playing together, like good friends should :Bob the Builder, can we fix it? :Bob the Builder, yes, we can! :(Lofty: "Yeah!") Ready, Steady, Build! opening version :Bob the Builder, can we fix it? :Bob the Builder, yes, we can! :Scoop, Muck, and Dizzy, and Roley too :Lofty and Wendy join the crew :Pilchard and Bird, Travis and Spud :Playing together, like good friends should :Bob the Builder, can we fix it? :Bob the Builder, yes, we can! UK The Legend of the Golden Hammer opening version :Bob the Builder, can we fix it? ::Bob the Builder, yes, we can! ::Scoop, Muck, and Dizzy, and Roley too ::Lofty and Wendy join the crew ::Bob and the gang have so much fun ::Working together, they get the job done ::Bob the Builder, can we fix it? ::Bob the Builder, yes, we can! ::Scoop, Muck, and Dizzy, and Roley too ::Lofty and Wendy join the crew ::Pilchard and Bird, Travis and Spud ::Playing together, like good friends should ::Bob: (spoken) "Right, let's look at the job." ::Scoop: (spoken) "Can we Fix It?" ::Machines: (spoken) "Yes we Can!!" ::Bob the Builder, can we fix it? ::Bob the Builder Bob the Builder: The Album Extended Version :Bob: (spoken) "Take your places!" :Can we fix it? :Yes, we can! :Bob the Builder, Can we fix it? :Bob the Builder, Yes, we can! :Scoop, Muck and Dizzy, and Roley too :Lofty and Wendy join the crew :Bob and the gang have so much fun :Working together, they get the job done :Bob the Builder, Can we fix it? :Bob the Builder, Yes, we can! (x2) :Lofty: (spoken)"Er/Uh, yeah, I think so!" :Muck: (spoken) "Yeah, brilliant!" :Roley: (spoken) "Rock and Roll!" :Time to get busy, such a lot to do :Building and fixing 'til it's good as new :Bob and the gang make a really good sound, :Working all day, 'til the sun goes down :Bob the Builder, Can we fix it? :Bob the Builder, Yes, we can! (x2) :Dizzy: "Wow!" :Spud: '"HaHaHaHa!" :'Pilchard: Meow! :Wendy: (spoken) "It's an urgent job! Oh dear! Can you fix it?" Bob: (spoken) "Right! Left a bit! Right a little! OK," Muck: OK? Bob: (spoken) "straight down!" :We can tackle any situation, :Look out, here we come :Can we dig it? Yes! :Can we build it? Yes! :Can we fix it? Yes! :Bob the Builder, Can we fix it? :Bob the Builder, Yes, we can! (x2) :Digging and fixing, having so much fun :Working together, they get the job done :Can we dig it? Yes! :Can we build it? Yes! :Can we fix it? Yes! :Ohh... :Bob the Builder :Roley: "Yeah!" :Bob the Builder :Bob: (spoken) "All together now!" :Bob the Builder :Can we fix it? :Bob... :Dizzy: (spoken): "Fantastic!" :Yes ... Yes, we can! :Bob the Builder :Can we fix it? :Bob the Builder :Ohh... :Bob the Builder, :Bob: (spoken) "Can we fix it?" :Bob the Builder, yes, we can! :Lofty: "Yeah!" :Bob: (spoken) "Well, we'd better get some work done!" Demo opening version : Bob the Builder, can we fix it? :Bob the Builder, yes, we can! :Scoop, Muck, and Dizzy, and Roley too :Wendy and Pilchard join the crew :Lofty and Travis, Bird and Spud :Helping each other like good friends should :Bob the Builder, can we fix it? :Bob the Builder, yes, we can! :Scoop and the gang have so much fun :Working together, they get the job done :Bob the Builder, can we fix it? :Bob the Builder, yes, we can! : :https://soundcloud.com/pkj-music-ltd/bob-the-builder-original-1998-demoAlso available on Paul K. Joyce's SoundCloud : : Opening (Original Series) Openings (Project: Build It) Category:Songs